


Carry On (Continúa, por qué el tiempo se acaba)

by JTaylor190



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, No Incest, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTaylor190/pseuds/JTaylor190
Summary: Nacida de la canción "Carry  On" de The Score."Cuando viaje en el tiempo terminé en el 2 de mayo y sólo encontré... muerte"No compatible con canon por que yo lo digo.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. El niño con el apocalipsis en la espalda... y un perro

**Capítulo 1**

**El niño con el apocalipsis en la espalda ... y un perro**

* * *

Después de una conversación sobre la muerte de su padre y la posibilidad de que en realidad fuera de un asesinato, como era de esperar terminó en una discusión entre los hermanos mayores (Discutible, puesto que los 7 nacieron al mismo tiempo, supuestamente). Los hermanos Hagreeves se dispersaron por la mansión, todos lidiando con sus emociones respecto a lo que llamaron familia.

La canción **Creo que estamos solos ahora** resono por toda la casa, invitando a los residentes a bailar al compás de la música; uno por uno comenzó a bailar, conquistado por la melodía y entonces, en el apogeo de la canción un rayo impactando detrás de la casa corto el ambiente al mismo tiempo que una atracción electromagnética atrajo el metal hacia el exterior, y Klaus, que se rese en la cocina, casi es víctima de los cuchillos. 

Después 4 de los 5 Hagreeves restantes salieron al patio y vieron una especie de portal tomar forma, resplandeciendo con una luz azul, de la cuál nacían rayos crepitando con fuerza. Luther, el más grande todos, da un paso al frente. 

"Parece ser una anomalía temporal, eso o un agujero negro" Dice examinando. Su hermano Diego lo contradice, como siempre, mordaz

"Hay una gran diferencia ahí mole con patas"

Mientras el portal se vuelve cada vez más grande una figura aparece detrás de ellos, es Klaus que sostiene un extintor, el cual no duda en usar y luego lanzar al agujero que rasga el espacio.

"¿Para que fue eso?" Pregunta Allison

"¿Yo que sé?" Se queja "¿Tienes una mejor idea?" Cuestiona, retandola. Entonces el portal y los rayos resplandecen peligrosamente cerca es jalado hacia atrás por sus hermanos, él no sé quejó.

"Todos detrás de mi" Grita Luther y en ese momento Allison toma su mano con fuerza, él voltea, sorprendido

Entonces aquella anomalía escupe una extraña figura que al impactar se divide y los hermanos se dan cuenta que era un niño con ropas extrañas y un perro (que cae como un peso muerto). El chico que había caído boca abajo se dio la vuelta para que su espalda tocará el suelo, y es cuándo escucharon un grito tan desgarrador que les heló la sangre.

"¿Qué demonios?" Klaus exclama y luego jadea cuando el niño se levanta para llegar al perro incapacitado no muy lejos de él "¿Alguien más ve al pequeño número 5 o sólo soy yo?" Y en el momento que dicho niño los mira todos sueltan un colectivo

"Mierda"

* * *

Están en el comedor del sótano, 5 empieza a hurgar en los gabinetes sacando una tabla de cortar de madera y un cuchillo que después coloca en la mesa, el perro no sé ha movido de su lado, sentado y vigilando a los hermanos como si fueran una amenaza.

"¿Cuál es la fecha?" Toma un paquete de rebanadas de pan "La fecha exacta" 

"24" Responde Vanya sin dejar de preguntarse por su andrajoso estado, lleno de mugre, ropa vieja y rota, cubierto de armas 

"¿De qué?" Interroga mientras abre la nevera y encuentra algunas piezas de pollo cocido dentro de un tupper, lo abre y lo deja en el suelo para el perro que lo come con gusto.

"Marzo" Termina ella

"¿Y vamos a hablar de lo que pasó?" Luther es ignorado por la importante tarea de ordenar los paneles correctamente. Allison intercambia una mirada con Klaus mientras niega. Luther se levanta para enfrentar a su hermano (ahora) menor "Han pasado 20 años" 5 resoplo y salta evitando a su hermano en favor de tomar los malvaviscos que estaban sobre la nevera "No extrañe eso"

"¿A donde fuiste?" Interroga Diego con seriedad. No se perdió la manera en que el perro le gruño a Luther

"Al futuro, es una mierda por cierto" Responde saltando a su lugar frente a la tabla de cortar.

"Se los dije" exclama Klaus 

"El viejo tuvo razón en eso" suspira abriendo la nevera nuevamente sacando un bote de mantequilla de maní "Ya saben, viajar en el espacio es una cosa pero viajar en el tiempo es una lotería" Pasa la mirada en Klaus y frunce el ceño ligeramente "Linda Falda" Halaga sorprendiendolo 

"Oh Danke" Toma uno de los listones y lo giro, recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa por parte de Allison, por qué esa era su bonita falda. Vanya levanta las manos e interrumpe, demasiado confundida para continuar en silencio.

"Espera ¿como volviste?" 

"Al final tuve que proyectar mi conciencia hacia una versión suspendida y en estado cuántico de mi mismo que existe en cada instancia del tiempo" Explica untando la mantequilla de maní en los panes. Está q además decir que las caras de sus hermanos eran de notable confusión y que su explicación planteó más preguntas que respuestas.

"Eso no tiene sentido" Termina por decir Diego 

"Sí fueras más listo lo debería" Responde y Diego se lanza para atacar, siendo detenido por Luther. 5 voltea a verlos y suspira, no perdería nada con explicarlo de una manera que entiendan "¿Hay algo para escribir?" Pregunta y Vanya consigue una libreta pequeña y un lápiz de uno de los muebles de la cocina, realmente no presto atención hasta que le entregó las cosas "Gracias" Le dedica una pequeña sonrisa 

Dibuja una línea horizontal en medio de la hoja, en cada extremo escribe pasado y futuro respectivamente y justo en medio de la línea escribe el término "presente". Una vez terminado volteo la libreta hacía sus hermanos y ahora se veían concentrados, reprimio una sonrisa ante lo simple que podrían ser sus hermanos 

"Imaginen que están en el futuro, justo aquí" Puntúa la palabra y los mayores asienten "Entonces su conciencia" usa el lápiz para señalar su propia cabeza "viaja por el tiempo" el grafito sigue la línea hasta la palabra pasada "Para aterrizar en una versión inamovible de ti en el pasado, siendo tu conciencia o mente lo único que se altera "el lápiz termina en la palabra presente" Pero en mi caso en vez de viajar al pasado terminé en el 2019, nada en mi cambió "Suspira y deja caer la libreta

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste?" Pregunta Lutero

"5 años más o menos" El perro se acerca al niño y este lo acaricia "¿Entendieron ahora?" Allison y Vanya asienten mientras los demás sueltan un si tentativo y Klaus levanta la mano después de un momento "¿Qué pasa?" 

"¿Por qué luces como un vagabundo con armas?" Bueno, Klus era más directo de lo que recuerda y no puede negar que es una buena pregunta, al mirar a sus hermanos supo que los demás también querían saber esto. Aún así no es algo sencillo de explicar, nada de los últimos 5 años ha sido sencillo y no sabe como contarlo; muerte, fuego y una interminable lluvia de cenizas que plaga el suelo, cada rincón del mundo.

_"Si quieres pagar tu deuda detenlos antes de que se vaya todo al carajo"_

"¿Cinco? Llama Vanya y el parpadea en su dirección, un poco fuera se sí" ¿Todo bien? "

"Sí" El carraspea incómodo "No sé como decir esto" admite viendo su emparedado, de repente su apetito se desvaneció 

"No creo que sea más raro que lo que ha pasado hasta ahora" Klaus bromea y Cinco suelta una risa sin humor para luego tomar el emparedado y morderlo con saña

"¿Qué opinas de la guerra?"

"¿Qué? Allison pregunta, por qué eso es todo lo que puede decir 

"El futuro es una mierda por que no hay futuro" declara pero luego parece pensarlo "No uno bueno al menos" corrige "Una gran guerra estalló y acabo con todo lo que conocemos" 

"Tienes que estar bromeando" Diego exclama, acercándose a 5 con aprensión pero el animal se coloca frente al niño mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente y es obligado a retroceder

"Cuidado Diego, yo lo entrene y no es por presumir pero es muy bueno" sonríe 

"No puedes volver después de 20 años, luciendo como un adolescente y lanzar esa mierda" Regaña pero no avanza 

"No me importa si me crees o no, estoy aquí para resolver otras cosas" Tose y cubre su boca con la mano pero por como frunce el ceño pueden decir que es doloroso; se detiene segundos después y cuando aparta la mano hace una mueca al ver la sangre.

Para su mala suerte (o quizás no) Vanya es la más cercana a el y notó la Mancha carmesí en la comisura de su boca. 

"Eso es sangre?" Señala angustiada y al instante todos saltan preocupados. Cinco se sorprende y algo dentro de él se calienta agradablemente pero se niega a alegrarse por la preocupación de sus hermanos hacía él, su salud era irrelevante para detener el apocalipsis

"Estoy bien, no hay tiempo para esto" Corta la abalancha de preguntas "Vamos Sr.Penycrumb" da unos golpecitos a su muslo derecho al salir y el perro lo sigue inmediatamente 

"Bueno" dijo Luther segundos después "Eso fue interesante Allison resopla 

"Aparece después de 20 años y habla sobre la guerra y tose sangre, eso fue algo más que" hace comillas con los dedos "interesante"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora, van a notar una divergencia en el comportamiento de 5, trataré que no sea un cambio de 180°  
> Pensé que su actitud de perra paranoica se desarrolló por sus 45 años de soledad en un páramo apocalíptico, rodeado de cuerpos y luchando para sobrevivir todos los días, eso añadido a la mala crianza de Reginald y su posterior "trabajo" como asesino de la comisión. Entonces pensé, sí él hubiera estado con más personas durante el apocalipsis que tanto hubiera cambiado su actitud; con dolores tan comprensiva dentro del canon (aunque sea una alucinación auditiva) si la convertía en alguien real, que lo apoyará durante toda esa pesadilla sería menos desgraciado o por lo menos así lo imagino  
> Disfruta!

**Capítulo 2**

**Hermanos reunidos en el presente. Un hermano perdido en el futuro**

* * *

Arriba, 5 sacaba una Glock 17 del porta armas de su cintura y el porta cuchillas / picos de su muslo izquierdo, el cual sólo tenía 3 de 12; subió su pierna derecha en la cama y levantó la tela del pantalón mostrando otro porta armas para el tobillo del que extrajo una Ruger de 9mm; de la correa que cruza su pecho sobre el chaleco sacó un Bowie de hoja negra, su favorito en realidad e hizo una mueca al ver que tenía sangre en ella, y por último saco un cuchillo balístico de su bolsillo izquierdo. Arrojó las armas a la cama, recordando recargarlas y afilar y limpiar los cuchillos.

Tomó la Bowie nuevamente, viendo como la sangre comienza a secarse y es en ese momento que recuerda la primera vez que lo uso ...

_Las sirenas resonaron con fuerza, junto con el sonido de los disparos en su dirección, sólo ellos 3. Estaba trabajando unos códigos sobre el teclado de la computadora que pudo tomar, siendo tan rápido como podía, tratando de no morir._

_"¡Vamos 5, tienes que abrir esas puertas, ya no hay tiempo!" Se escuchó el grito de una mujer morena junto a él, oculta detrás de un pilar y tratando de responder al fuego enemigo._

_"¡Nos acorralaron!" Exclama un hombre de piel blanca, oculto detrás de un muro a 3 metros de ellos._

_"¡Lo estoy intentando!" Responde él con la misma intensidad. Los números en la pantalla sólo tenían sentido para él y unos pocos, pero aún resultaba difícil, ¿como destruir un sistema que diseñaste para ser infalible?_

_Siendo 5_

_"¡Listo!" Voltea a sus aliados mientras una pesada puerta de metal se abre a pocos metros detrás de él y saca su propia arma para comenzar a disparar. Avanzan a la salida pero su pequeña "calma" se hace añicos cuando las puertas comienzan a cerrarse y una voz se escucha por los altavoces al mismo tiempo que las sirenas se ordenan_

_"No puedes escapar 5, me perteneces"_

_"Esa perra" Jadea la mujer a su lado "Tenemos que irnos, ahora"_

_Pero 5 sólo podía ver la sonrisa depredadora con labios rojos y las manos fantasmas que viajaron por todo su cuerpo, estaba por tener un ataque de pánico cuando el hombre, su aliado, grito prácticamente en su oído._

_"¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!"_

_Su brazo fue tomado y rápidamente se acercaron a las puertas aún respondiendo el fuego enemigo, pero entonces uno de los hombres con máscara que les disparaba derribo a su amigo y sólo eso lo sacó su estupor._

_Fue tan rápido_

_Los dos sujetos lucharon con ferocidad y el niño vio como el hombre de la máscara extrajo un arma y el otro hombre intento arrebatarla pero en el forcejeo dicha arma disparó. Su amigo se apartó del otro sujeto, en shock mientras una gran Mancha de sangre se extendía en su estómago._

_Y entonces el tiempo volvió a su lugar_

_"¡No!" Grito y lo siguiente que supo era que apuñalaba al hombre de la máscara justo en el cuello_

_¡Maldición! "Exclama la mujer derribando a los últimos que había en la sala pero sabía que vendrían más" ¡Dave! "_

_5 se arrodilló junto a Dave, aplicando presión sobre la herida aún sabiendo que era inútil, Dave ya escupia sangre._

_"Tienes ... que irte" murmura el hombre. Él niega vehemente_

_"No, no voy a dejarte aquí"_

_"Se me acabaron en las balas" Avisa la mujer. Las puertas se cerraban, no quedaba tiempo._

_"5" jadea el hombre, en busca de oxígeno_

_"Tenemos que irnos, vienen más" la mujer se une a ellos. Dave se enfoca en ella_

_"Lle ... vatelo Eudora" Ordena Dave con toda la fuerza que puede reunir y le dedica una sonrisa a 5 "Tienes que salvarte ..." Con mucho esfuerzo toma una de las manos del niño, aunque realmente sólo dejo caer su propia mano sobre ella "Tienes ... una tarea más importante ..." Sus palabras vacilaban por el dolor y la sangre "5, yo .."_

_Euforia lo tomo por los hombros y prácticamente lo arrastro para alcanzar las puertas, él seguía entumecido pero su cuerpo se movió por puro reflejo y llegaron a tiempo (aunque tuvieron que saltar prácticamente) antes de que las puertas se cerraran) Aunque Dave no pudo lograrlo y ahora era otra víctima de la comisión._

_"5, yo ..."_

_Todo por esa maldita_

_"Te amo hermano"_

_La haría pagar_

Salió de su mente cuando algo húmedo y frío tocó su mano libre, al mirar hacía abajo vio al perro, el Sr.Penycrumb que gemia, inquieto. 5 sonríe y se pone de cuclillas para acariciar al animal, logrando que este moviera la cola con alegría. 

"Arreglaremos esto" asegura "Ninguno de los nuestros morirá"

* * *

Vanya vaga por la casa sin mucho que hacer, no tiene una buena relación con ninguno de sus hermanos y gracias a su libro la indiferencia se convirtió en odio. Tampoco podía ir a su habitación puesto que Klaus se adueñó de ella al derribar el muro que las dividía. Sin embargo sus pies la llevan al cuarto de su hermano recién recuperado.

Seguía preocupada por la sangre y el hecho de que supuestamente estuvo en una guerra. No sabía si algo de ello era verdad, (bueno, realmente no lo creyó en absoluto, era demasiado increíble para ser real) pero está segura que todo el viaje en el tiempo tuvo un costo sobre su mente y eso la aterra. Cuando entró a la habitación vio al perro acostado sobre la cama de su hermano, se irguió al verla, alerta; el animal es grande y ahora que presto atención, tenía varias cicatrices.

Dio un paso al frente, vacilante y tratando de no provocar un ataque del perro, pero este sólo observa; entonces ella se dio cuenta de las armas en la cama, sorprendida intenta tomar una, sin embargo es detenida por un gruñido amenazante y ella se detiene al instante.

"Son cosas de 5, entiendo" levanta las manos en señal de rendición y el perro se relaja rápidamente, Vanya piensa en algo "¿Puedo acariciarte?" Se siente un poco tonta al hablar con un perro pero está relacionado con 5, así que se siente correcto tratarlo así. El perro inclina la cabeza como si tratara de entender lo que dijo, luego de unos segundos baja de la cama lentamente y se acerca para olfatear a la mujer, parece pasar la prueba al notar como el perro empieza a mover la cola.

Vanya se quiere reír, por qué, en serio este animal le pertenece a su hermano, tan parecido a él; Indiferente pero alerta y se toma su tiempo para decidir si vales la pena su tiempo. Ella se inclina para acariciar al animal "¿Estuviste con 5 todo este tiempo?" Pregunta y sonríe al verlo inclinar la cabeza de nuevo, sí, eran iguales "Gracias por cuidar de él" recibe un lenguetazo en la cara

Entonces se escucha el zumbido distinguido del desplazamiento del espacio junto con el destello azul, Vanya se endereza y da la vuelta, enfrentando a su hermano, envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo y cuando lo ve sólo puede jadear ante la imagen: marcas de quemaduras en forma de H que cubren cada parte de su torso, en especial una justo en medio del pecho; líneas largas y profundas que sólo pueden ser de cortes con algo tan afilado como un cuchillo; algunas quemaduras circulares y pequeñas en sus brazos. Sin embargo no puede ver más por qué 5 toma la toalla que usaba para su cabello y se cubre el pecho, lo mejor que puede al menos.

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí?" Quiere soñar enojado, ella lo sabe, pero su voz sólo contiene pánico.

"Yo sólo, sólo queria asegurarme que estuvieras bien" explica y su hermano frunce el ceño sin gustarle la idea

"Pues lo estoy, así que ahora vete" Vanya entiende, un poco, el pánico y la vergüenza que debe sentir al verse expuesto de esta manera, sobre todo siendo él, siempre tan elevado e intocable, o al menos es como lo recuerda. Aún así duele el rechazo.

"¿Qué te pasó 5?" Se arrepiente al instante por preguntar cuando ve al menor hacer una mueca y apretar la toalla contra él, un mecanismo de defensa, se da cuenta.

"Necesito cambiarme" Dijo recuperando su máscara de neutralidad y el corazón de Vanya duele por su hermano pero ella asiente

"Te veo abajo" Dice y sale de la habitación.

Mantiene su semblante tranquilo hasta que llega a las escaleras principales, sintiendo como sus piernas se rinden y se deja caer al pie de las escaleras. Las lágrimas bajan mientras ella trata de contener los sollozos.

"Vanya" Escucha una voz y al levantar la cara ve a su hermana que camina hacia ella luciendo genuinamente preocupada "¿Qué sucede?"

Ella abre la boca, buscando que decir pero nada sale, así que sólo niega con la cabeza. Allison se sienta a su lado "Vamos, dime que pasa" Quien lo diría, todo lo que necesita para captar la atención de su hermana era un colapso nervioso en las escaleras. Suspira y se limpia la cara pero las lágrimas no cesan y ella no puede dejar de pensar en la imagen de su hermano (ahora) pequeño.

"Es 5" trata de ordenar sus pensamientos pero es difícil sin romper a llorar "Está tan jodido" su ceño se frunce por el dolor y el esfuerzo de no sollozar nuevamente 

"No lo entiendo" Allison se queja, confundida "Sí, era un bastardo la mayoría del tiempo y parece no haber cambiado pero eso nunca te puso así antes" Vanya vuelve a negar 

"Físicamente" interrumpe "Está lleno de cicatrices horribles Allison, y, y Dios! ¡Alguien lo marcó como a un maldito animal!" Jadea con frustración 

El estómago de Allison se retuerce de sólo imaginar a su ahora hermano pequeño, víctima de tal abuso, como madre era doloroso, aunque Reginald nunca estuvo muy lejos de ese nivel.

"¿Estás ... estás segura?" Pregunta procesando lo que su hermana dice, por qué realmente no quiere creerlo

"Sí, lo torturaron"

"¿Te dijo algo? ¿Quien lo hizo?" 

"No, se veía tan asustado cuando lo atrape" hace una mueca al recordar su expresión y posterior despido "No sé si es verdad todo lo que dijo acerca de lo que sucedió en el futuro, pero es seguro que alguien lo trato como mierda" Volteo hacía su hermana y ambos compartieron un pensamiento 

_"Quién haya sido, pagará por lastimar a 5"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? Cualquier crítica es bienvenida :)


	3. No intentes mentir en un funeral 1/2

Cuando Vanya se fue de la habitación espero hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie acechaba, el niño soltó un jadeo seguido de un sollozo y se rodeó con ambos brazos en una triste parodia de un abrazo. Los escalofríos lo inundaron al pensar en la mirada que su hermana le dio, le recordó lo asqueroso que era ¡Maldita sea! Él ya lo sabía, por eso mismo evitaba verse en un espejo.

_"Debo marcar mis cosas, así todos sabrán a quien le pertenecen"_

Golpeo la pared con su puño izquierdo, haciendo que el perro gruñera en advertencia. El niño inmediatamente se avergonzo por su arrebató, lo cual era ridículo ya que sólo se trató de un animal.

Suspiro y comenzó a vestirse, de su antiguo uniforme tomó la camisa y un cambio de topa interior, por suerte su cuerpo no cambio tanto, además de que siempre fue muy delgado así que la ropa le quedo bien; tomó los pantalones gastados con los que llegó por qué no usaría esos estúpidos pantalones cortos; mantuvo su chaleco militar que aunque más grande que él, resultó muy útil, además de la correa que cruza su pecho, así también los guantes y las botas militares, regalo de Dave por supuesto. 

Una vez listo colocó sus armas en orden, sin olvidar reponer las municiones, puede que en alguno de los cuartos de entrenamiento todavía haya balas o cartuchos sin usar. En el momento que guardo su cuchillo balístico en el bolsillo del pantalón se dio cuenta que las marcas en sus brazos eran visibles gracias a las mangas cortas de la camisa, demasiado notorios como para que incluso los idiotas lo notaran.

"No puedo esconderlos por siempre" Murmura mientras se encoge de hombros, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco sacó un pequeño cuaderno con empastadura de cuero, pasó las páginas llenas de ecuaciones hasta llegar a una hoja, la cual contenía lo que parecía ser una lista de nombres, sobre esta una leyenda _"Los pilares del Apocalipsis"_

Salió de la habitación seguido por el Sr.Penycrumb, una vez abajo se encontró con sus hermanos listos para el funeral, la mayoría con expresiones de fastidio o impaciencia, nadie quería estar aquí a excepción de Luther quién se vio genuinamente en pena por la muerte de Reginald. 

Los balbuceos de Klaus con el aire (algo que le preocupo un poco pero lo dejo pasar, porqué bueno, es Klaus) se detuvo cuando él entró en el salón, todas las miradas se enfocaron en el menor, lo cual lo incómodo bastante; llamar la atención no le gustó, llamar la atención te mataba o algo peor...

Recupero la compostura, si te mostrabas como un presa así te tratarían y 5 no está dispuesto a ello "Terminemos con esto, tengo mucho que hacer" tomó uno de los paraguas e ignoro los jadeos cuando estiró el brazo, era claro que veían las bonitas cicatrices en su piel. Idiotas entrometidos

* * *

Afuera el clima era perfecto para un funeral, la lluvia y el frío combinaron perfectamente, como si el cielo conspirara para que los seres queridos del difunto lloraran por él con tranquilidad, la lluvia se llevaría todo, incluso el dolor. Pero la verdad es que nadie llora la muerte de Reginald Hagreeves, querido sólo por un mono sobredesarrollado que él mismo creó, así como una androide que estaba programada para y por él, sólo uno de sus 6 hijos restantes tenía cierto afecto por él e incluso eso es cuestionable, ¿realmente Luther quiso a Reginald o sólo fue una enfermiza dependencia a ser validado por alguien? ¿Reginald alguna vez los quiso? ¿Ese hombre alguna vez amo a alguien? 

5 se alejó de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, repasando en su mente lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, siguiendo el plan que trabajo por tanto tiempo. 

  1. Consigue el documento de Reginald y destruirlo 
  2. Buscar a Dave para que retrase los efectos de la enfermedad
  3. Matar al manejador



Sus pulmones pican y no puede evitar un ataque de tos, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de sus hermanos, incluso Vanya se estaba acercando posiblemente para preguntarle de su estado, pero la llegada de Pogo corta cualquier intento de hablar y señala el inicio del servicio. Cinco no quita la vista del mayordomo y vuelve a retirarse a su mente, extraña incluso a Diego en su escena del chico malo y como Luther arremete con ferocidad, sólo reacciona en el momento que ve a Pogo caminar a la casa, suelta un silbido y el perro se lanza entre sus hermanos, logrando que se detuvieran, una suerte que ambos no sé embriagaran de irá y lastimaran al animal. El niño por otro lado salta justo frente al mayordomo, su pasó se entorpece pero se recupera rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa muchacho?"

"Necesito que me entregues el archivo _Lucius"_

Ya que Pogo en esos momentos le dio la espalda a los otros Hagreeves, sólo el niño vio el destello de terror en sus ojos que desapareció sólo 2 segundos después.

"Me temo que no sé a lo que te refieres joven cinco" Sus hermanos observaron con curiosidad, acercándose en silencio hasta que los rodearon por completo.

"Claro que lo sabes" Corta con veneno en su voz "Reginald lo creo para ser la contraparte de Grace" El niñi le dedica una mirada fugaz a la mujer que se ve ajena a la discusión, mientras sus hermanos lucen conmocionados "Así que entregalo" en mal momento su pecho comienza a arder con una conocida intensidad, maldito sea él por querer saltar

"No es algo que ustedes deban saber" El tono de Pogo no está sujeto a discusión pero 5 no tiene tiempo que perder. Hay un ardor en su garganta que le quita la voz por un momento. 

"Si no lo entregas, te juro..." tose y los demás se ponen alerta, 5 se recupera un poco pero aún se ve adolorido "Que destruire todo el lugar buscan-" su amenaza, aunque alarmante, no invito al pánico como su ataque de tos que terminó con él vomitando una gran flema de lo que parecía sangre cuagulada 

"Mierda" jadea Diego seguido por Vanya. El menor se endereza y limpia su boca con el dorso de su mano como si no hubiera pasado nada y enfrenta al mayordomo 

"Damelo" Exige con dificultad por el esfuerzo anterior "Es de suma importancia para mi"

El mayordomo suspiro con pesar, rindiendose más que nada por compasión al niño

"Su padre lo ocultó hace mucho tiempo y sólo él conocía su ubicación exacta" el niega "Como pareces saber, es demasiado valioso para que cualquiera supiera de su existencia, lo que me lleva a preguntar como es que lo sabes" 

Pero 5 ya no está escuchando, un zumbido incesante sus oídos y su respiración se acelera, además de los puntos blancos que bailan en sus ojos, sintió presencias a su alrededor pero le dio igual. Ese maldito documento, el que pasó tanto tiempo buscando, de nuevo lejos de su alcance. Un golpe en su costado izquierdo lo despertó de su pánico, vio al Sr.Penycrumb de pie apoyado en él, niño suspira y acaricia al perro. 

Vanya Se acercó con cautela, hizo alarde de tocarlo pero se abstuvo, por suerte "Hay que entrar"

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando los Hagreeves se reunieron en el salón, Pogo fue a revisar la oficina de Reginald a petición de Vanya y grace estaba en su estación de carga. 5 fue puesto en uno de los sofás junto al perro que se mantuvo en guardia; Allison, Vanya y tomaron el sofá frente al menor con Luther y Diego a los costados, listos para correr a él si intentaba escapar, tal vez olvidando que él podía teletransportarse 

"Ahora vas aclarar toda esta mierda" Ordenó Diego rencor "Primero vuelves después de más de 15 años luciendo como un mocoso, junto con ese animal extraño" señala y dicho animal gruñe, aparentemente ofendido y Klaus no puede evitar reír un poco, luego levanta la mano

"Sin olvidar la pintoresca escena del patio" dice con una sonrisa y Diego lo apunta 

"Y las marcas en tu cuerpo" Vanya murmuró sin intención de ser escuchada realmente pero todos voltearon a ella y tanto ella como 5 se tensan

"Sí, me gustaría saber sobre eso" Allison luce feroz. El niño se mueve incómodo ante las miradas que le dan y trata de cubir sus brazos con las manos pero sabe que es inútil 

"La mayoría ocurrieron en el apocalipsis" 

"Sigues con eso" Dice Luther exasperado. 5 entrecierra los ojos enojado

"No me creen" 

"Bueno, papá dijo que el viaje en el tiempo pie de estropear la mente" el niño resoplo con fastidió

"Por que ese viejo siempre ha tenido razón" Se burla "Tuvo razón en como nos crió y por eso somos perfectos y tenemos una vida ideal como la Academia Umbrella" el sarcasmo le cerro la boca a Luther que no supo como responder 

"Eso no explica tu aspecto o lo que pasó en el patio" Interrumpe Allison para desviar la atención. Sin embargo el tono y la postura de su hermana se le hizo horriblemente familiar y se tomó un segundo para calmarse y recordar que esta está Allison y no aquella mujer

"No es importante" Su voz se quebró un poco y lo odio

"Oh, yo creo que sí" se cruza de brazos y cuando el niño da un vistazo a la habitación se dio cuenta que esta atrapado. Podría saltar pero eso pondría tensión en sus poderes y eso no era buena idea si quería vivir lo suficiente para detener el apocalipsis, pero tampoco quiere hablar... ¿Qué hacer?

"5 estamos preocupados por ti" La voz de Vanya era dulce. Su mirada desesperada le quito el aliento, claro que sabía que sus intenciones son buenas, pero su pasado duele demasiado. 

Sus manos cosquillearon mientras alcanzaba su poder, y de ellas emana una tenue luz azul chispeante, su pecho arde intensamente como lo esperaba; listo para saltar es detenido por una presión punzante en su pierna, el Sr.Penycrumb lo mordió, algo de esperarse pues fue entrenado para cuidar a su amo, evitar los saltos innecesarios fue parte de ello, sólo lo dejo cuando la situación era de vida o muerte y cuidar sus frágiles sentimientos no era vital

"Al parecer no te dejarán escapar Five-0" se burla Klaus, pero sus ojos destilan ira "Me gustaría una respuesta ahora" 

"Sólo... sólo responderé una pregunta" hace una mueca 

"Nah ha" mueve su dedo en negativa "Nos dirás todo" ordena con una seriedad poco esperada "Primero sobre la sangre" dijo después de mirar al espacio vacío a su izquierda. 5 se encoge un poco en su lugar, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte y muermura algo 

"¿Qué fue eso?" Interroga Diego 

"¡Maldición, estoy muriendo!" Exclama con fastidió ante toda la situación. No era importante, no debía ser importante.

La sala quedó en silencio

"¿Qué?"


End file.
